The prior art is replete with adjustable paper holders adapted for use with or on a computer monitor to hold paper from which the operator of the computer is reading or typing while working on the computer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,767,093; 5,078,358; 5,292,099; Des. 309,607; Des. 316,115; Des. 316,275; Des. 327,501; and Des. 327,502 together with EP 0,569,316 A2 provide illustrative examples. While many of these paper holders can hold such papers in a position where they are readily visible by the operator of the computer, known paper holders of this type lack the degree of adjustability that may be desired particularly when the operator is reading from paper of different sizes.